Icefalls Crossing
by Delai
Summary: Elsa worked hard to become a member of the gang. She was a ruthless, feared, infamous part of the underworld, and she preferred to keep it that way. A mission that first seemed to be a routine job however, now threatens to destroy everything she bled and killed for. Rated M for violence, language, and mature content.ELSANNA
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic ever! Okay so I say gangster story, but if i think about it, its more like a mix of gangster and underworld melodrama if i want to be very precise. You'll see why as we go on with the story.

I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.

So, shall we begin?

* * *

It was a little after midnight when a black car pulled over to the patrol station. It stopped next to a gasoline pump, before two people got out, both putting on their hats and pulling their coats tighter. It was the middle of December; the weather was freezing, chilling wind roaring through the open space, daring anyone to step outside. A banal Christmas song could be heard from the speakers, trying with all its might to create a comfortable, warm atmosphere. It failed miserably against the ringing frost, which ruthlessly cut through the bones, sending violent shivers down the attendant's spine.

Mike quietly cursed at the sudden arrivals, his breath visible in the chilly air. It wasn't often to see anyone here at this time apart from Rick, the cashier and himself. He was just about to call his girlfriend on Skype and smoke a cigarette to kill his boredom. He reluctantly put his phone back into his pocket, slapped his snapback on his head, and got to work with a sigh. She's probably asleep already anyway, he thought, while walking up to the customers, with a forced smile on his face. Oh, he hated this job.

"Good evening!" He greeted. "Can I help you?"

"We got it, thank you." He heard a woman speak, while grabbing the fuel dispenser. The other one, a man turned over to him, and with a quick movement he shot him. Mike clutched to his chest at the sudden pain, surprise, then sheer despair showing in his eyes. He collapsed to the icy ground, painting the snow red with his blood. He grunted once, twice, and then went silent forever.

The cashier rushed out from the small building, alerted by the loud, unusual noise. "Is everything al…" He stopped short, like he was literally frozen, dread and fear evident on his face. "W-what have you done?!" He pointed at the dead with a shaking finger. No answer was given of course, both woman and man just looked at Rick with complete disinterest. The cashier tried to gather his thoughts, and moved to rush back to the building. I have to call the police, he thought, his mind working in slow motion. On the other side the woman clicked her tongue in disapproval, to which the man replied with a bored sigh, and shot the second guy in the back. He took a few steps to get closer to the man crawling on the ground, desperate to get out of reach. When he got close enough, he let out another bullet, this time in Rick's head. He never moved again.

The man looked back at his companion over his shoulder "Want a coffee?" She glanced at him for a second, then gave a short nod. "Sure." The man winked, and entered the building.

While he was fiddling with the coffee machine, she put the dispenser back to its place and closed the car's tank. She looked down at the two bodies in thought, not sure what to do with them. Before she could make a decision however, a quiet jingle sound signaled the return of her partner. He stepped next to the car, two coffee cups in his hands. "What?" He asked. She only shook her head, and sat inside the car, next to the driver seat. He shrugged and took his own place behind the wheel, handing the cup over to the woman. "Did you put sugar in it? She asked.

"No".

"Good."

After they left the station, the only sound that could be heard was yet another Christmas song, and the buzzing of Mike's phone, a Skype call awaiting an answer.

* * *

"I seriously have no idea Olaf, and I'm running out of time!" A young redhead slapped her palm to her forehead, when she heard her friend laughing through the phone. "It isn't funny, I'm getting desperate here!" She flung her legs over the coach, head hanging down from its side. She spent her whole evening in the huge, warm living room, lit by a fireplace, talking to her best friend. _"Anna, I don't know either what could you possibly buy for your father, who happens to be the mayor of the city…"_

The young woman let out an irritated growl. "Ugh, you're not helpful at all." He just laughed again. _"Draw him something, like you used to."_ Anna could swear his tone couldn't be more mocking even if he tried to. "I'm not six anymore, you dingo!" Another laugh. His usually welcome cheerful attitude was really starting to piss her off. "You know what? I'll think about it alone." With that she hung up, and threw her phone away, wincing when it landed on the wooden floor instead of the carpet that she aimed for. She stared into the fireplace for a good five minutes with a frown. The signature cracking sounds, the flickering dance of red and orange, and the radiating heat slowly calmed her down. She pursed her lips when she realized how childish she was just now. Like she was six indeed. Who could blame her though? Christmas was important for her, one of the few times of the year when she got to spend some quality time together with her father. As the mayor he always had a lot of work to do, almost never getting the opportunity to even come home. As the years passed by like this, Anna had no choice but to accept it, that she's going to spend a lot of nights alone in the huge house. When she was younger, she often decided to play Home Alone, setting up different traps around the building, daring anyone to come and kidnap her. Not that it was necessary, there were a whole lot of bodyguards stationed everywhere. It was another thing she had to get used to: someone breathing over her neck all the time, having a pathetic excuse such as protecting her. As if she was in constant danger. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Her life was nothing but precisely planned, monotone and boring.

With a whimper she attempted to smoothly roll off the couch, which resulted in a loud thump. A bodyguard immediately rushed inside the room, opening his mouth to ask if she was all right, but he was cut off. "I'm absolutely fine, Joe." She jumped up on her feet to prove her point. "See? All good!" The large man gave her a nod, and left the room, all too obvious that he was still at the door, ready to pounce again. Anna suppressed an exasperated sigh; he was only doing his job after all. She turned to pick up her phone, and sent an apologizing text to Olaf. He answered almost right away.

 _It is totally fine, grumpy head. See you tomorrow!_

The redhead smiled, and took off to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, Joe following her from a discrete distance. As she clicked the kettle on, she decided to watch a movie. It was quite late, but tomorrow was Saturday, all she had on her timetable was to go to her training in the afternoon with Olaf. She could be lazy and sleep until she wanted to in the morning. She smiled at the memory of the last time, when she really kicked the guy's ass. He was no doubt seeking revenge, if only for keeping his manly pride at least. She grinned wider. He is welcome to try! The kettle clicked again, and she moved to pour out the hot water into the cup. As she was digging through the box of tea collection, she heard an unusual sound. It was loud.

She spun around, alert, the cup dropping to the floor, breaking, and sprinkling the hot liquid on her naked toes. At the same time as she cursed at the sudden heat, her bodyguard rushed into the kitchen. "It's only water, don't worry!" She tried to calm him down, but she noticed something was off. "Joe?"

"Anna, you have to come with me now!" No more was said, he just grabbed her wrist, and was about to drag her out of the kitchen, when the redhead heard the same sound as before, this time from much closer. Like, right next to her.

All she noticed at first was the red liquid flying in every direction, splashing on the floor, the walls, and on her T-shirt. Next, she saw Joe collapsing on the floor, a gunshot right between his eyes. She started to scream but the sound was muffled by a cool hand on her mouth. "Shh." She heard a female voice. Her training kicked in, and with a few quick moves she broke free of her momentarily surprised captive. She bolted out of the kitchen, in the direction of the back door of the house. The other woman snapped out of it fast though, and immediately ran after the redhead. She could have expected that she learned how to defend herself. But that still won't be enough against her.

Anna had millions of questions rushing through her mind, but the priority was to escape. She ran as fast as she could through the long hallway that led to her destination. If she got out of the house she could… well she had no idea what to do really, but at least it would be dark outside, that she could use to hide somewhere. Maybe they just wanted to steal something, and they would leave her alone, she thought naively. She forced her brain to think coherently. She heard two gunshots, so with frigid mathematics, there should be three more guards alive somewhere, hopefully looking for her. All she had to do was find one of them. Joe had no chance against the woman sneaking up behind his back, while he was busy with a reluctant Anna. A pang of guilt flashed through her at the thought, but she quickly shook her head. Escape now. Guilt later. She heard another gunshot outside the house. That means the woman is not alone. For a mere second she considered staying in the house, but the sound of fast footsteps behind her reminded her that it wasn't an option. She just had to hope she could slip out unnoticed by the other one.

She almost reached the door, when something heavy clashed into her back, knocking her off her feet. Anna and her attacker ended up in a mess of tangled limbs on the floor. After a short-lived wrestling, the other woman proved to be stronger, giving the redhead a death grip. She turned them around, so the attacker was on top, fixing Anna on the ground under her. For the first time, the two women looked at each other. Anna's teal eyes met icy blue ones, and her face turned red immediately, which she blamed the adrenaline for. The woman on top of her had platinum blond, almost white hair, which she put into a strange braid under her gray hat. For a mere second surprise flashed through the attacker's face as well, before an expressionless mask took its rightful place again. She then stood up, pulling the redhead with her, never loosening the grip on her wrists. "Let me go!" Anna tried to fight again, but she only managed to hurt her own arms. She led them out through the back door, and jumped around immediately when she heard footsteps from the right. After a quick glance, she took out her gun and shot the guard. "No!" Anna screamed, before she was forced to go forward the main entrance, a black car waiting for them at the gate. Before the blond opened it, they heard one last shot, and soon after that a man appeared around the corner. He had cooper hair color, long sideburns, wore a similar hat like the woman did, but this one was black. As he came closer, Anna noted if they met under totally different circumstances, he would have found him rather attractive, but this time, she might as well just vomit in his face anytime.

"Everything is fine then I assume?" He asked, obviously not Anna but his companion.

She didn't answer though, just glared at the car in front of them, a bad feeling building up in her gut. Why, she could not explain.

"Elsa?" He ushered her to reply.

Anna spun her head around to look at the other woman, who did her best to avoid teal eyes. "Yes." She finally said, before tucking the young woman in her hold into the car's back seat. "Are you sure? The way you put her in there was oddly too gentle for your style."

"Shut up, Hans!" She hissed and sat into the car, slamming the door closed.

"That is more like it." He mumbled to himself, before following his partner, and they took off.

* * *

AN: There you go! Thank you for reading! I welcome every comment and opinion, just saying :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! First of all, thank you for the reviews, and follows! It really made me feel warm and cozy when I saw them. I am trying to update asap, but uni is becoming an terrible distraction lately, so no promises, but I do my best. Okay, no more talking, lets see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

The sun was about to rise and greet a new day, when Elsa slipped out of bed. She couldn't sleep at all, so she might as well just give up and spend her time more usefully. The blonde had no idea what exactly, but she just had to do something to keep her troubled mind distracted. One thought wouldn't let her rest, and the worst thing was that she didn't even know what it was. Every time she tired to put her fingers on it, it vanished instantly, leaving nothing but an echo of laughter behind itself. It was mocking her, and she grew tired of playing the 'catch me if you can' game.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice called from behind her. Elsa glanced back over her shoulder to see Hans's naked chest come into sight from under the blanket as he rubbed his eyes. Last night, after delivering their cargo, was one of the rare occasions, when the blonde threw herself at the man, and literally tore his clothes off. It was a silent agreement between the two, that they could have some fun whenever both wanted to. It was without any kind of awkward attachments since none of them were the kind to be tied down with someone, so it worked out perfectly. According to Hans, it was a waste of time to go through all the trouble to get laid if he had an easy option such as Elsa. The blonde knew it was a lie though, there were one too many women and men eager to spread their legs for him anytime he pleased. He was using her, just as much as she was using him. It was all part of the deal, but lately she couldn't help but feel like it was starting to mean more for her partner. That was the reason why she didn't agree to sleep with him recently. She hoped if he slept around with others, the unexpected, and -by her part- definitely not welcome bound would be gone. And yet yesterday she stormed into the man's apartment, and bedroom like it was the most natural thing ever. She still didn't understand what drove her into this, just as she couldn't explain what was bothering her.

She stood up and gathered her clothes from the floor. While she was dressing up, she looked at Hans who was apparently not going back to sleep until she answered. "I have to do something." She bit out, knowing it was the lamest excuse ever. Her partner just watched her unconvinced, but he didn't say a word. Elsa was grateful for it, so instead of leaving without anything else to say, she told him they would see each other later, then she stepped through the door.

As soon as she left the flat, she felt relief wash over her. She had no desire to have drama with Hans, and hoped last night wouldn't lead to any of that kind. All Elsa wanted right now was to figure out what was the annoying factor in her mind, and preferably eliminate it as soon as possible.

The blonde jumped onto her white Harley, and without bothering with her helmet, she kicked the bike on. Where was she going? She didn't care, she just needed to think, and the fact that nothing else was assaulting her ears but the wind and the sound of her motorcycle, gave her the perfect opportunity as always.

Elsa forced her mind to think about the last 24 hours to find out what was the problem. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be out of the order. Until Hans and her got the details of their new assignment, the day was pretty boring. She was killing time in the base, watching the newbies with secret amusement. It was sometimes hard to understand how some of them even had the nerve to join the gang. The Avalanche was no joke, it was by far the most powerful and influential organization of the underworld. They controlled 95% of the drug dealers, all of the nightclubs and bars of the city, along with a heavy influence on the media. Every last member of them was a dangerous criminal, most with many years spent in jail. Ruthless, selfish lowlifes, who would do anything to get what they want, consequences be damned. That was one of the reasons why it was an everyday occurrence that they needed new recruits, simply to replace the old members who killed each other, or died in action. Newest additions however really set Elsa off; incompetent fools the lot of them, without any experience of even holding a gun in their pathetic trembling hands. She was about to give a rather… physical lecture to one of them, when they were called for debriefing. They left for the mission shortly after they received all the information they needed, picked up some gear, stopped at the petrol station, then got the job done. It was a bit more difficult than they expected it though. First of all, information said there were only two guards in the house, not 5. They had to separate, Hans went to eliminate the guards, Elsa went for the prey. Finding her wasn't the problem; it was the little redhead herself. She just had to make it more complicated with trying to run away, instead of accepting defeat immediately. The blonde frowned at this, and turned the speed up some more without even realizing. _You caught her fast, what is the damn issue here?! You didn't lose her, you just had to work for it a bit more than usual_. The fact was, she didn't expect the mayor's little perfect girl to be strong and brave enough to even try to escape. But then she slipped out of her hold, and Elsa even broke a sweat while wresting with her on the floor. That was the first surprise of the night. The next was that the redhead didn't start to cry hysterically and threaten them with daddy's fury. She just kept gazing at them furiously, and asking…no, demanding answers from her kidnappers. She didn't fall to despair, she was collected, focused, and Elsa could hear the cogs working in her brain, planning her escape. The biggest surprise of the night was the next one though. After long minutes of listening to the redhead's questions, the blonde spun around in her seat, and held her gun to the shorter woman's forehead. "Shut your mouth, or I'll blow your head up right now." The surprise wasn't the fact, that she lost her temper, the surprise was that she lost it because she wanted to answer her captive. As icy blue and teal eyes stared into each other, the redhead stubbornly raised her chin. "You're bluffing, you can't kill me." Elsa was indeed bluffing. Their orders were clear: bring the girl back alive, and unharmed. She bit back a frustrated growl, holstered her pistol, and turned back in her seat. She could see the redhead's victorious smirk from the rear-mirror, which annoyed her even further, but at the same time, it peeked her interest.

With a loud screech she stopped her bike. That was it! That woman intrigued her immensely, without any logical explanation. She was a stunning redhead alright, but the way she carried herself even when they lead her into her holding cell: she wasn't afraid, she had a stubborn resistance in her eyes with a hint of curiosity, that said 'come and get me if you dare'. It was a little too late for that, but it was…endearing nonetheless. _The hell, Elsa?!_

She glanced up, and almost let out an irritated grunt when she saw her mindless speeding let her back to the Avalanche's base of operations.

She got off her bike, and locked it before she entered the bar. It was very early in the morning, so she reasoned all the people around slumbering in their drunken haze are leftovers from last night. As she quickly walked through the room, a very daring, very bold, very stupid hand grabbed her ass. She spun around immediately, and with a furious fire in her eyes, she held her gun under the man's jaw. She recognized him; he was one of the new recruits they received yesterday. He got wasted no doubt while mourning the loss of his innocent little life, and feeling proud of being a criminal at the same time. Elsa hissed in disgust when his breath reached her nostrils.

"Whoa pretty thing, slow down for a second." He could barely form the words. "I just want to have some fun."

The blonde hit him in the face, before pulling him back by his shirt so she can keep her gun in place. "It would be fun to watch you bleed out on the floor."

Before the horrified man could answer, the bartender appeared, and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Come on now Sugar cube, he's not worth the bullet." The elder woman said with a smile. "Plus, I don't want to clean up the mess."

The blonde glanced back at her, then she put her gun away with a shrug. "Whatever." She turned to leave, but with a sudden idea she spun around again, just to kick the man in the gut. He collapsed on the floor, whining, a pathetic sight for the entire bar to see; a perfect welcome to the gang. "Keep your hands off me next time."

The bartender sighed but she knew Elsa all too well to not press the issue any further. "Are you looking for someone?" She asked instead. The blonde faced her with a ghost of a smile on her lips, which quickly turned into a troubled frown.

"Is the prisoner still here?"

"Prisoner?" The bartender looked confused. "Oh, the cute little redhead, you mean!"

Elsa's stomach twitched at the use of expression, but it didn't show on the surface. "The one we brought in yesterday."

The older woman pursed her lips, eyes searching the blonde's expression curiously. "Interesting."

"Gerda!" Elsa hissed impatiently. "Is she here or not?"

"She's here alright, but I wouldn't call her prisoner."

"What do you mean?"

"The boss put her into the VIP section. Biggest room if I might add."

The blonde stared at her dumbfounded, and a shocked 'what' was all she managed.

"Go, see for yourself."

Without any further question, Elsa rushed to the back of the bar till she reached the stairway that lead underground. The bar was only a cover, everything important was downstairs: training grounds, living quarters, the medical station, the armory, and the great office, where they conducted all missions.

She stormed through the hallways, and soon reached the room Gerda was talking about. She opened the huge wooden door without knocking, and she found herself on the floor right away, an annoyingly pleasant weight pressing into her. The redhead's eyes bore into hers challengingly, which left the blonde mesmerized for a second. She looked so determined to win despite her loss against the taller woman the other day, that Elsa decided to play along. She let the redhead pin her arms to the floor above her head, dully noting her –this time- captor was strong indeed. She was much more distracted by the closeness of the other woman on top of her, thanks to their current position. Her attacker seemed to notice it as well, since her face flushed a deep shade of red, but she didn't relent for a second. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"First of all, hello to you too." She pretended to struggle against the weight on her, which cause the redhead to strengthen her hold even more, which actually would have caused Elsa to wince, if not for the pleasant jolt rushing through her when their bodies came even closer. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ "Also, that question of yours is getting old."

"Where am I?" And once more.

"Try again."

"Why kidnap me? I don't know anything."

"Getting better."

"Who's in charge here? I want to speak with them."

At that, Elsa spun them around, getting on top of the redhead instead. She leaned in as close as possible without touching the smaller woman's skin with her lips, before saying in a hushed tone. "Those kind of questions can get you into more danger than you are in already."

"I'm not scared." She said, air getting stuck in her throat when she felt the blonde's breath on her neck.

"You should be." She climbed off of the woman beneath her, never letting her hands go, and with a pull, they both stood up. "This place might look like an expensive hotel room, but don't be mistaken. You're not in Kansas anymore little girl."

"I an not a little girl." She broke her arms free from the blonde's hold, face burning red at the thought that she was called a child twice in the last 24 hours already.

"How old are you?"

"So you refuse to answer my questions, and ask yours instead? The nerve." She crossed her arms over her chest. Elsa just looked at her patiently, which made the redhead let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm 21, surprised you don't know."

"All I know about you is that you're the mayor's daughter and my job."

"Flattering, really."

"And that you're stubborn as hell." She continued, and stepped to the door, suddenly feeling the urge to leave. "My partner and I will come pick you up later."

"Why?" The blonde didn't answer, just opened the door. "You're Elsa, right?" She nodded without turning around, but she couldn't leave yet. _The less you know about her, the better._ She reminded herself, but against her own warning, she glanced back at the redhead. "What is your name?"

"…Anna." She answered, before sitting down on the floor next to the window, turning her back to the taller woman.

Elsa left, immediately letting out a defeated sigh as she closed the door. She went back to the bar, sitting down next to Gerda, her mind constantly flying back to a pair of teal eyes, and a round, freckled face. "Give me a double Jack, please."

"Little too early?"

"Morning be damned."

She had her answer at least. She found out what the annoying factor was, but eliminating it… that is another problem entirely.

* * *

AN: For Elsa's bike, check out Harley Davidson 2013 heritage softail classic model. Im so in love with it... ‹3 Anywaaay, thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Once again, I welcome all opinions, criticism etc etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I'm sorry for being so late with this, but things went havoc around me lately. I couldnt squeeze one letter out of me for a long time. Also, thank you all who followed the story, or wrote me a review! I appreciate them all Anyway, here it is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it, and reviews really make my day! Just saying :P Okay, here we go!

* * *

Anna felt like she was back in high school: bored out of her mind, feet bouncing on the floor, while she was staring at the clock, waiting for something exciting to finally happen. She could swear the clock hand was standing in one place, and she took it as a personal offense. She had no time to waste, especially not for Maths. Several times she even considered the idea of faking sickness, just so she can get out of the classroom, but unfortunately she's never been a good actress. On the contrary, she was an open book for everyone to read; the teacher would never buy it. As they were writing down the millionth example of how to solve equitation, Anna decided to try a different approach. As a challenge, she forced herself to not to look at the clock anymore. She was allowed to look only if she felt like a considerate amount of time has passed already, and probably double it before an actual glance. She tried very hard. She almost felt like a child, who knows exactly where her birthday presents are hidden in the house, but with displaying a remarkable willpower, she refuses to have a peek. She knows the surprise would be ruined, both for her and her dad. That risk, she would not take, even if she goes crazy because of the unbearable suspense. The problem in high school was, that even if she felt like half an hour had passed already, when she took a look, the clock said it was less than five minutes. It was really maddening.

As she was staring at the appearing, then disappearing green dots on the digital clock in her room, she let out a frustrated growl. Just like in damned high school! Difference was… this time, she was being held captive somewhere, surrounded by only God knows how many, and how brutal criminals. One of the said criminals told her, she would come back for her later, and the waiting was excruciating. The redhead didn't know if they would torture her to get information, force her to do something drastic, or just simply kill her. Either way, clueless groping around in the dark with no answers given to her –according to Anna- simple questions was worse than anything else. She just wanted to be done with it. As time passed by like a one legged giant turtle, she figured it is probably all part of the plan. They want her to grow insane in this room, surrounded by the expensive tapestries, carpets, the huge television, fireplace, snooker table and so on. It was a prefect contrary to the thoughts in her mind running a thousand miles a second. The constant feeling of being helpless, and left at the mercy of her captors was perfectly mirrored in her eyes reflected in the TV's large screen. The fact, that there were actually no balls, and poles for the snooker around only meant they don't want her to decide to use them as a weapon. The red flickering of the security cameras in the main room and bathroom reminded her that she was being watched. _It's all smoke and mirrors, Anna._ She would not go crazy, no way in hell.

The redhead forced her thoughts into an imaginary, large locker, and threw the key away. _I'm going to show you!_ With a remarkable display of self-control she grabbed a random book, sat down on the couch, and started to read. The story did not register though, her sub consciousness seemed to know where she threw the keys, and threatened her with opening up the locker once again, to set the vicious thoughts free. _Stay away, you are my mind, you do as I say and leave that damned thing alone!_ She dully noted that she was actually arguing with herself, but she rapidly decided it is definitely not a sign of craziness…right?

The next moment, the door to her room opened, and two people stepped in, both in expensive looking grey suits, white shirts, shiny leather shoes, and the signature hats. Only difference was, that Hans wore a necktie as well, while Elsa did not. For a second Anna wondered if all gangsters look this… dashing, or it's just this two. However both had a frigid cruelty around them, Hans spiced with a probably unhealthy amount of self-confidence, Elsa with a certain kind of power and authority. It created a dangerous glow around the pair, which Anna found surprisingly attractive. As the blonde looked at her, for a mere second she saw something else in her eyes, but she could not put her fingers on it. She might as well just imagine things by now. Anna quickly glanced back at the pages in front of her, pretending really hard to read, and show disinterest in the arrivals.

"Come, there's someone you must meet." Hans said, while getting handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Just a moment." With a fake concentration Anna pretended to be busy with finishing a page.

"Now." The man growled, and strode up to the redhead's side, tore the book out of her hands, and pulled her into standing position. She got scared for a second, but she refused to show it. "Not the patient type, are you?" She asked instead, which made Elsa snort out a laugh. The man didn't find it funny at all. Hans raised his hand, and was about to hit Anna for good manners, but the blonde stepped in. She grabbed his hand and fixed him with a glare, which was returned with surprise and fury by her partner. "What the fuck, Elsa?!"

"Our orders are clear Hans, she can not be harmed." She glanced at the redhead. "For now anyway."

"It wouldn't have shown."

"Give me the handcuffs and wait outside."

Hans was about to protest, before the woman held out her hand, eyes obviously telling him she wouldn't take no for an answer. Anna found it remarkable, how a smaller, by first looks even fragile woman could order around a tall, obviously strong man like that. There was no question who really held the power in the duo. As the redhead noticed it before, Elsa had a special poise in her. Her body language, her eyes, the way she talked, everything about her showed authority, which demanded obedience. It was almost regal. Anna played with the thought that this woman in front of her could be a queen if they lived in different times or place. She could imagine her as a ruler of a kingdom, where her subjects respected her. She would reign with iron fist, keep her country safe, strong and rich.

Before she could really get into it, and picture the woman in a gorgeous dress sitting in her throne, with a tiara on her head, Hans brought her back to reality. He let out a frustrated growl, and strode out the room without saying a word. As soon as he left, Anna rolled her eyes. "He has a problem with anger management."

Elsa snapped her head back to look at her so fast the redhead thought her neck might crack in two.

"Listen to me, kid." She raised one finger to point at the smaller woman. "I'm not going to waste by breath and tell you again: you're not at home. Perhaps there you could do whatever you wanted without any consequences, but here, one wrong word could be the end for you. So do me a favor and don't provoke anyone, especially not Hans. I won't be there all the time to restrain him."

"What do you care, anyway?" Anna looked the blonde in the eye stubbornly.

"I don't." Came the reply immediately, maybe even too fast. "My job is to keep you away from harm for the moment, and if there's something I hate, it's a job done with less than 100%."

"That sounds funny, considering you are the one who kidnapped me."

After that remark, Elsa put the handcuffs on the girl, and wordlessly led her to the door. Before opening it, she looked over her shoulder. "For your own and my sake, behave. I don't wish to get into a fight just cause you don't have the brain to keep your mouth shut." And then they stepped through the door to be greeted by a still fuming Hans.

* * *

Olaf called Anna a million times already, left her hundreds of messages. Some were worrying, some teasing about sleeping too much, some were angry. As time passed by, and he was waiting at the coffee shop, their usual meeting place before they went for the aikido lesson, he was beginning to panic. It was unlikely from Anna to miss training, especially without letting him know. There was a chance she was still asleep, but eventually some of the guards or maids would wake her. Olaf had a bad feeling building up in his gut. Just as he decided to go check on her, his phone buzzed. He jumped immediately to pick it up, hoping it was Anna. He didn't even look at the name shown on the screen.

"Finally! Did you forget to set your alarm or what, princess?"

" _Olaf."_ It wasn't Anna. The uneasy feeling in his stomach just turned into dread when he heard the detective's voice.

"K-Kristoff! What's going on?" It wasn't known by many people that the man on the other end and Anna were dating. They were in early stage, they didn't want to make a big deal out of it just yet. The mayor's daughter dating the young and rising star detective would definitely cause the rumors around the redhead go havoc. That was the last thing she needed, so they tried to keep it a secret. At least that's what Anna told Kristoff. Olaf knew better. They had long talks about his friend's doubts about the relationship. She really liked the guy, he was handsome, intelligent, funny, and definitely not cocky just because he was a detective. They had fun together, it was easy to be around him, and she adored his dog, Sven immensely. They've been dating for about two months now, and she still didn't think their relationship had what was needed. It just didn't click. They both knew Kristoff was totally lovesick, which only added to the redhead's worries. She felt guilty for not reciprocating his feelings.

It happened several times the detective called Olaf to know where Anna was, who was often hiding from him in her best friend's company, but this time was different. Olaf knew there was something wrong.

" _Have you seen Anna today? Please don't lie this time, I need to know if she's with you."_

The other guy felt guilty immediately along with the fear for his friend. "N-No, I haven't. What happened Kristoff?'"

There was a moment of silence on the other end, which felt like an eternity for Olaf.

" _We were called to the mayor's house this morning by one of the neighbors. All of the guards were killed, and Anna is missing."_

"WHAT?!" He shouted in the phone. No, no this cannot be happening. She had several guards to protect her, who could just kill them all? The world was spinning around him, and he felt like he could puke out his coffee anytime. He even talked to her last night, everything was fine! And now he says she's gone missing? Someone kidnapped his best friend?! She could be even dead by now! He swallowed back the bile coming up in his throat, his brain could definitely not comprehend this.

"I'm coming there!" He stood up, nearly pushing the chair to the floor in the process.

" _Olaf, no. Its restricted are at the moment. All you can do is try to relax and answer my questions."_

"Relax? RELAX?! My best friend was kidnapped, maybe killed, and you want me to RELAX?!" By now everyone was looking at him in the coffee shop. Some were angry for breaking the comfortable atmosphere with his shouting, some were just curious.

" _Yes, I need your head clear. Maybe you can provide me some information about last night. For that you must calm down and focus. Panicking will definitely not help Anna."_

He was right. His current behavior has no use for his best friend. He took several deep breaths, and reluctantly sat back down. "Okay." Was all he managed to say.

" _Thank you. So, when was the last time you talked to her?"_

* * *

Anna couldn't help but marvel at the size of this place. As they walked through the endless looking hallways, she saw dozens of doors and stairways; both indicating the facility was much bigger than the redhead first thought. She also noticed they were actually underground which only added to young woman's amazement. Building up this place must have taken ages. They didn't meet many people though, and the ones they did, they all stayed as far as possible. She would have liked to think her angry stares were the reason for it, but everyone's eyes were glued to the two gangsters at her side. They obviously feared and respected her captors. According to Anna's logic, these guys were either fresh meat, or Hans and Elsa were really as dangerous as they claimed. Maybe both. It only sounded normal that there are rumors around such places about different missions, and how they were handled. Myths about people who ate the heart of their preys. Someone who killed a dozen of policemen with one single shot. Even if deep down everyone knew such stories were only legends, they soon began to respect the heroes. It must be comforting in a way to know you have powerful, unstoppable allies, who could help you out if you got into trouble. Anna smirked at the thought. It almost sounded like believing in gods. Powerful beings with supernatural abilities, who will keep you safe if you learn to respect them, and don't make them angry. The redhead glanced at Elsa from the corner of her eyes. If that was true, she could be the fearsome Ice Goddess, who would freeze anyone who dares to oppose her.

 _First you think of her as a queen, now a goddess. Good going_. Despite the current circumstances, the thought made her giggle out loud. As a response, Hans pushed her from behind either to shut her up, or make her hurry. Being deep in thoughts and her arms tied, Anna lost her balance for a second and stumbled forward. The redhead has always been clumsy. Aikido helped with it, but apart from trainings, she was still an absolute disaster when it came to using her limbs.

She found herself in the arms of a rather large man, who smelled like he just had a bath in alcohol. The redhead frowned and tried to get free of his hold as soon as possible. The man didn't let her go.

"Look what we got here. You must be the princess everyone's talking about." He said, his breath making Anna's head spin. Instead of releasing her, the man pulled her closer to his body, leaning in close. "You'd be treated as a prisoner should be, if I was the one on the job." He moved his hand to the lower of Anna's back, the woman really close to vomiting into his face.

"You are not." Said a cold, demanding voice from behind them. "Let her go, or you'll regret waking up today, Eric." Anna couldn't see the blonde, but her voice sent shivers down her spine. If she didn't know better, she would swear the temperature got a lot lower in the hallway.

"I'm just giving a proper welcome to the princess." He pulled her even closer. Anna really wished her hands wouldn't be tied at the moment. She would teach him a lesson about touching women against their will. Even if she had no chance, she would try. Instead she could only close her eyes and hope it's going to be over soon. "Get off me!" She hissed.

"Shut up! You are not in the place for demanding anything."

"Eric. Let. Her. Go." Elsa was aiming her gun at the man's head this time. For some reason she was sure she's going to shoot the guy. Her blood was boiling, and there was no way it was only because of failing an assignment if Eric messed it up for her. The whole scene made her sick, even if she witnessed similar things before. She could not explain the extent of her outrage though.

"Come on Elsa, you wont shoot me."

"Try me." With a click, she unlocked her pistol, Hans watching it all with complete disinterest.

For a while they started into each other's eyes, trying to decide who had the higher ground. The man wasn't sure if Elsa would shoot, only because if she missed, she could harm the young woman, which meant failing her mission. It wasn't worth the risk though. With a shrug Eric released Anna, and pushed her in the arms of the blonde. She steadied her and quickly let go, but she still could feel the younger girl's trembles.

They turned around and continued their way forward.

"She wont be always there to protect you, princess."

"Oh shit." Hans winced, but before he could react, Elsa turned around in a flash and let out two bullets in the man's thighs. He cried out in pain, collapsed on the floor. "You crazy bitch!" He continued to swear, his blood flowing out quick from the wounds. "Get me a medic, you fools!"

Hans looked questioningly at Elsa, who just shrugged in response. "He'll survive."

They turned around yet again, and made the final steps to their destination, accompanied by Eric's furious cries. Anna was completely shocked. Elsa just shot one of his comrades in the leg, just because he was threatening her. Was it her sense of duty? Maybe they were never on good terms with each other. Still, she was a prisoner here, and she was definitely not treated like one. She got a nice room as her holding cell, the food they brought for her smelled delicious even though she refused to eat. And Elsa… yeah the redhead was her job as she said, but Anna couldn't help but feel like the blonde did some extra work to keep her safe. Which was not expected from her.

She couldn't think about it anymore, when the trio stepped in a big room. All the walls were full of old looking books, the whole place even smelled like old books. In the middle there was a huge wooden desk, and a sofa close to it, other than that the room was empty. So empty their steps even echoed as they walked closer to the desk. On top of it, there was nothing but a speaker. Anna looked confused, but all of a sudden a deep, distorted voice could be heard.

"Anna." The young woman shivered. _Okay, this is creepy_.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person, but some other matters kept me away." The voice continued. "I hope the room I gave for you is to your liking? He sounded too gentle. The redhead felt like someone was trying to force honey down her throat, to the point where she would choke on it. She didn't answer. "I bet you have a lot of questions, child. May I help with answering them?"

That was more to her liking. "Why am I here?" She asked immediately.

"Because I want you to be here."

"You said you will answer my questions, then bloody give me a proper one!" Anna demanded angrily, not even thinking she should show some respect. She was talking to a speaker after all, it all made it… unreal. Both Elsa and Hans tensed at her side, ready to do whatever they are ordered to. To their surprise, the voice just started to laugh.

"I did answer your question, child. But if you want to know, you're here to….hmm. Let's say you ensure my way to victory."

"What do you mean?"

"With the mayor's daughter in my possession, I have all the influence I need to crush my enemies."

"I don't understand. What does it have to do with me?"

"The conflicts between the gangs in the city are getting more serious every day. Since I have you as insurance, the mayor will do all I want. If I say I need more money, he will provide it. If I say I need the police off my back, he will call them back." The voice explained. "As you see, there is a very simple reason to why you are here."

"My father will never agree to this!" Anna shouted.

"But of course he will. Maybe at first he will need some convincing. But what could be more convincing for a father than seeing a picture of her tortured daughter?"

Anna's head was spinning yet again. That's all? She's nothing but the perfect means to blackmail her father?

"But then again, I don't wish to order my men to do anything drastic, so I hope your father will see reason without it. In the meantime, make yourself at home."

"Don't make me laugh." Anna retorted.

The voice decided to ignore her comment. "Elsa and Hans will be your handlers. If you require anything, ask them for help. But if I don't see you cooperating with us, it will also be them, who will teach you to behave. I will not restrain them." Hans smirked, Elsa looked as stoic as ever, looking straight ahead to the opposite wall.

"How long will I be here?"

"That depends on how fast do I reach my goal." She could hear him smile. "Don't even think about being rescued. For decades, no one has ever found this facility. It wont change now either. Be a good girl, and do as we say. In that way, we can make life easier for all of us." A moment of silence. "Hans, Elsa!"

"Yes, sir" They said in unison.

"I trust you two to take care of Anna. Do as you see fit, but never forget: she's important. Don't do anything drastic, only if its necessary, or I order you to."

"Understood, sir."

"Well then, I hope I'll see you in person soon, Anna."

With that, the speaker went silence, and the redhead felt like the floor is disappearing from beneath her. She felt lightheaded, and after a few seconds, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Im sorry this is super late, things are crazy around me, I wrote this on the train when I had a free 2 hours for it right before I fell asleep with my mouth gracefully open. So yeah, Im trying my best to update, hopefully stuff will calm down around me soon.

Until then, here's a new chapter for you lovelies! Elementress X suggested I shorten the paragraphs, hope I succeeded :)

Also, big thanks for Revengest for the constant reviews! And everyone who hit the follow/fav button.

I'd be more than happy to get some more feedback though, you know like, do you enjoy/hate where im going with this? Or any suggestions really.

* * *

"It's been a week Kristoff!" Olaf all but shouted at the detective right in front of everyone else at the police station. "A week! And you tell me you have NOTHING?!" It was rare for him to flip out like this, usually he was a calm, cheerful guy, but right now the albino felt like he could strangle someone with his own hands. Even the guilty, desperate look on Kristoff's face didn't do much to restrain him. If he wasn't at the police station he would probably grab a chair and throw it out the window.

"We are doing everything we can, Olaf."

"It's apparently not enough!" How dare he?! He dare he say they are doing all they can?! If that was true, Anna would be back, safe and sound. Instead, she is still trapped somewhere, held by lunatics, no doubt. She must be suffering in a tiny, cold cell, with nothing to eat but a slice of dry bread every day, along with a cup of water. She must be interrogated every day, maybe even tortured. She must be dirty, weak, desperate, and she must feel alone as ever. She must think they abandoned her, left her to rot in that cell. She must spend the days in the dark and cold, chained to the ground, thinking everyone she loved left her to her fate.

Kristoff, who was supposed to love her, Olaf, her best friend, but even her father. Her father, who was probably too busy with politics to even think about his kidnapped daughter. They haven't even heard of the mayor ever since Anna was gone. He appeared in the TV, newspapers alright, like any other time, but that was it. The crime rate raised significantly in the last week, and Olaf was sure as hell this is all connected. How can the police not see this?! And then have the nerve to tell him, they are doing everything in their power!

"We have no traits we can follow. Nothing. Its like she was swallowed by the earth. And with all the crime happening all over the city, we simply don't have enough men to focus on one thing."

"You're impossible. You, Kristoff should only care about finding her, and nothing else! What do you think is going through her head right now? That we don't care!" The mere thought brought tears to the albino's eyes, but he blinked them away rapidly. He was NOT going to cry.

"I know." The blonde mumbled, eyes darting to the floor. It was true. Even if Anna only saw the best in people, it was her habit to think the worst when it came to her own life. She was all about drama, when it came to her well-being, or her self-worth. Something that must come with the fact, all she had in her life was Olaf, and well… Kristoff, if she would let it happen.

Before he could answer, his partner appeared.

"Come, there has been another firing."

Kristoff grabbed his gear and stood up. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, I'll take Sven to the car."

The blonde nodded, and after his partner left, he turned to Olaf, who was looking at him in disbelief. "Look, our best chance right now is to find leads through these sites. Someone will eventually make a mistake, that brings us closer to her."

With that he left, knowing all too well he cant waste any more time.

Olaf let out a desperate sigh, and collapsed in a chair. He buried his face into his hands, and hoped the detective was right. He hated being helpless.

* * *

Elsa was fuming. As she stormed through the Avalanche's base, for a mere second she thought that's the only mood anyone sees her in lately. She has been tense, and easily irritated as never before. She pounced at every single little mistake someone dared to make, giving a long, intimidating lecture. The base has been changing ever since a certain redhead got there, and Elsa felt like she was choking. She was itching to get into action again, even if she had the clear orders of staying close to Anna. She just couldn't do it, her emotions were going all over the place every time the redhead was around her, and Elsa could not make sense of it. She knew almost nothing about the younger woman, and she literally craved for it to change. She wanted to know her, and that scared the living shit out of her.

So when a quick job was offered to her, she eagerly took it. But now she understood, she should just stick to her permanent assignment, because the redhead was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in her room, or any other places where she was allowed to go, and Elsa was sure she's going to kill the person who was responsible for this. If she managed to escape, worse if she got hurt…the blonde shuddered at the thought. She let out a loud cry as she slammed her hand at a door. After it flew open, with a few quick strides she stopped next to the man sitting in his seat, calmly reading the newspaper. She grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the sofa.

"Where is she?" She shouted, clearly failing at controlling her outrage.

"You're such a sunshine lately, my dear. Even more than before." He grumbled, while attempting to stand up.

"Where is she, Eric?!" She demanded, and pushed him back to the ground.

"Would you calm the fuck down?! I didn't bury her alive somewhere just to scare her." Elsa's eyes sparkled with yet another wave of fury. Her hands were literally itching to shoot the guy once more. This time maybe somewhere higher than his thigh.

"She's at the bar." He said finally, letting his head drop back to the carpet. There was no point in fighting with the woman above her, not when he was already injured.

Without any further questions Elsa stormed out of the room. A new kind of dread settled in her stomach as she made her way to the upper level. It was almost nine in the evening, people must be drunk already, and the blonde did not want Anna to be around the Avalanche members who are intoxicated on alcohol. As several images flashed in her mind about what could happen to the redhead, she felt bile building up in her throat. It's my job to protect her. It's my job to protect her. She found herself repeating the same line as a mantra, as she took the stairs, two steps at a time. She started to breathe heavier, her throat tight with fear. I must keep her safe. It's my job to make sure no harm comes to her. She stumbled when she tried to take three steps at once, but caught herself with the handler. Why can't they just build a fucking elevator in here?! She felt like screaming again in her rage as she imagined the disgusting picture of several men surrounding Anna, eager to get their filthy hands on her.

She literally threw herself at the door, wincing for a second as her shoulder hit the hard material. No one even glanced at her, as she rushed inside, her eyes searching furiously for the redhead. She was ready to punch anyone with all her might who was even close to Anna.

When she caught sight of the redhead though, she felt her mouth fall open. The younger was sitting at the bar counter, indeed surrounded by several people, men and women. It took Elsa some time to take the whole scene in. Everyone around the redhead was laughing! No one looked like they want to hurt her, not by a long shot. Apparently everyone was absolutely hung up on Anna's every word, who was talking about something rather animatedly.

The first thing Elsa felt after the obvious shock was relief. She let out a shaky breath that she didn't even realize she was holding, and ran a hand through her hair. Clearly she lost her hat somewhere during her frantic way over here. She didn't care, she was just glad the redhead was safe. She did not screw up her job after all. After the momentary relief though, her face settled in a frown. This wasn't right. Anna was a prisoner here, she should not be out here, socializing with the other members. What if she makes them like her? How would they treat her as expected from them, if they come to know Anna? Would they even be able to do as told, or they'd just say no? It was a rule, that they can not make any relations with the prisoners.

But here they are, having fun with the redhead in a rather… friendly atmosphere. The blonde suddenly felt a pang of jealousy that she quickly discarded with a shake of her head. Yes, Anna should be in her room, with only Elsa, and sometimes Hans watching over her. No one else. It was Her job after all. Hers. And she did not like anyone messing with it.

With a quick decision, she started to make her way towards the group. She intended to snatch the younger woman away, and take her back to where she belongs.

After a few steps though, Gerda popped up in front of her. The bartender looked at her with a frown, her hands on her waist in a disapproving manner.

"Don't you dare." She said, stepping sternly in Elsa's way.

"Excuse me?"

"You became death on the last mission?" At this, the blonde managed to tear her eyes away from Anna to look at the older woman.

"She shouldn't be out here, you know that."

"Perhaps, but I like what she's doing with the place." Gerda looked over at the group with a smile. "She has a good effect on people."

No shit, Elsa thought, but she didn't answer, just followed the bartender's gaze. Her jaw hit the floor for the second time that night, when she noticed the group was taking tequila shots, Anna included. The blonde let out an irritated grunt, and stepped in their direction again, just to be stopped again by Gerda. She grabbed Elsa firmly, and dragged her over to the other end of the counter.

"Sit." She commanded, and the gangster could only roll her eyes and do as told.

"At least don't let her drink, for crying out loud!"

The bartender poured a glass of double Jack for Elsa, and studied her with curious eyes as she placed it in front of her.

"What is it now?" The blonde rolled her eyes yet again, snatching the drink way, quickly finishing it with a few gulps.

"Are you jealous, Snowflake?" Gerda asked with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She replied immediately, pointing at her glass for a refill. The bartender obliged, while pursing her lips in thought, eyes never leaving the young woman in front of her.

"I'm NOT jealous." She sipped her drink slower this time, and pointed at the redhead. "Her being out here is extreme, and against the rules."

"Since when do you care about rules?"

A fair point unfortunately. Elsa was a maximalist, absolutely hated failing a mission, but rules were never her friends. She did everything according to her own rules, and no one could ever blame her for it. She did everything perfectly after all.

So she refused to answer, and took another sip instead. Her eyes flickered to Anna on the other end, and she was taken off guard when teal eyes met her own. For a second she was totally captivated by the younger woman, who looked at her in a way that made the blonde swallow hard. People were laughing around her loud, but the redhead was busy burning holes in Elsa. And she was absolutely transfixed by the whole scene. There was heat radiating from the teal eyes, a heat that surrounded her whole being, and the group of people around her. She smirked mischievously at Elsa that sent a jolt through her body, then raised her glass and downed the tequila in it.

The blonde forced herself to look away, and took another, long sip of her whiskey. What the hell was that?!

"This is dangerous, Gerda." She muttered, while having a staring contest with an ice cube in her glass. "She is here to secure the Avalanche's position in town. Getting attached to her could cost us everything."

"Perhaps, but for now everything is going as it should."

"For now." She repeated while grabbing the bottle and refilling her glass.

As an hour passed, people in the bar got more and more drunk, Elsa included. She kept glancing over to the group every now and then, but saw no reason to charge in there with a flying fist anytime soon. So she settled with talking to Gerda and drinking, the bottle being dangerously close to getting empty. As she moved to light a cigarette, she noticed someone standing next to her, out of the corner of her eyes.

"I don't want company." She grumbled, not making the effort to look at the person. When they made no attempt to leave, instead sat down next to her, she whirled around, ready to yell.

She barely stopped herself, when she saw who it was. She chocked on the smoke inside her lungs, and took a long sip of Jack to make it better.

"I'm sure that helped." The intruder said, with a chuckle.

Elsa's eyes watered slightly, but she managed to fight another rush of coughs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The redhead said, grabbing the bottle of whiskey, and pouring it out in a glass for herself.

"Anna." The blonde finally managed. They locked eyes again for a few seconds, before Elsa turned away, suddenly cursing herself for drinking this much. "Why are you here?" She asked out of the blue, not daring to look at the redhead again.

"Um, you kidnapped me, remember?"

Elsa flinched at the question, hoping it went unnoticed by the other woman. "Not what I meant." She said slowly, playing with the water drops on her glass. "What is your goal with this, hm? To wrap everyone around your finger, so you could get away without anyone to stop you? You think no one would pull the trigger if you play your cards well?"

Anger flashed in Anna's eyes, which Elsa for some reason found incredibly attractive. "Excuse me for not wanting to spend the rest of my life locked away in that room, totally alone!"

"You're a prisoner here! Not on a vacation."

"I'm well aware of that, believe it or not. I understand any of you could snatch me away any time and do something to me in order to blackmail my father. Or that someone could decide to injure me just for the hell of it. I'm not stupid, Elsa, I know where I am."

"Then why did you come out here, knowing that you could be in danger around these people?" The blonde pointed around the room, irritated with the redhead's recklessness.

"I guess I was bored." To her disbelief, Anna only shrugged, like spending a night drinking with several criminals was the most normal thing ever. "And, if anyone refuses to follow orders if it meant hurting me, there's always you to do the job." Their eyes met once again. Elsa saw no fear in teal eyes, only the same courage and stubborn challenge that seemed to haunt her dreams every night. "Isn't that right?" Anna asked finally.

"Yes, it is." She answered and hoped she sounded convincing enough.

To her utter shock, the younger woman only smiled at her, and held up her glass.

"Let's drink to that." Elsa eyed the redhead suspiciously for a second, then with doing her best to mask all the emotions on her face, brought up her own glass. They raised their hands at the same time so the two glasses met with the signature clinking sound. As they drank, Elsa was watching Anna carefully, and wondered what she just got herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Heey, I'm back with chapter 5! I was so caught up in reading Emison fanfics, that I almost forgot about my own Elsanna one xD Anyway, without further blabla, enjoy :)

* * *

"Elsa!" The blonde shot up in her bed instantly as she heard someone shouting her name. She immediately regretted her action though when she felt her head throb painfully at the sudden movement. She brought her hand up to her eyes when the sunlight assaulted them. Memories of last night slowly came back to her and she frowned. Everything was blurry, but she managed to put one and two together until the point where Anna started to dance on top of the counter. Several others joined her, but Elsa refused to make a fool of herself. She had a reputation to keep after all, and dancing to some country music while being wasted would not help her in any way. So the blonde just stayed in her seat, slamming her jaw shut firmly when she saw the girls on top throwing their shirts off, Anna included. Elsa bit her tongue so hard she swore she tasted blood, her breath hitched and she felt her heart pounding right in her throat. She desperately fought to keep her face straight, but she could tell she failed miserably. After that moment she might as well just passed out, because any other events were lost on her.

She growled and decided whoever was at her door they can fuck off. She slumped back onto the bed and turned her back to the offending windows. Elsa was sure as hell, nothing and no one can stand between her and the pillows for at least three more hours. Her head was screaming for a handful of painkillers, her tongue and throat felt like paper, and her stomach begged her for food, but she wanted sleep more than anything else. She will deal with all the consequences later. Work be damned.

She was about to let herself fall back to unconsciousness, when she felt a vaguely familiar scent hit her nose. Her eyes shot open, growing wide when she found a mess of red hair next to her.

No fucking way, she thought, while her heart started to race. Just that moment she realized she was completely naked under the sheets. This can't be happening, this can NOT be happening! All her self control she worked for so hard escaped her, when a wave of panic hit her like a bull.

Elsa hastily scooted backwards, until she felt no more bed under her, and she collapsed on the floor, dragging the blanket down with her.

"FUCK!" She screamed in her frustration, now her butt started to throb along with her head. The blonde swore this morning can't get any worse. As if her hangover wouldn't be enough, she probably made a huge mistake last night, which made her want to vomit the rest of Jack in her system. How could she be so stupid? Whatever she thought about rules, fucking her prisoner was definitely NOT right, and it would bite her in the ass later. It was Elsa, who told Gerda they should keep their distance from Anna, for crying out loud. And here she goes and jumps into bed with her! Double standards much?

She felt dizzy, and prepared to run for the bathroom to empty her stomach, when she heard movements in the bed. Elsa froze on the floor, not ready to face the redhead just yet. Heaving sounded much better.

"Shit, that's cold." The woman in her bed whined, and the blonde let out a sigh immediately. "Elsa, what the fuck?" A beautiful redhead stared down at her, an amused smirk on her lips, but it was definitely not the person she expected. The pair of emerald eyes left her relieved and slightly disappointed.

"Ariel." She breathed out again, and fell back on the floor, covering her face with her arm.

The other woman chuckled and got out of bed just to lift the cover up from the blonde's body. "Who else did you expect?" She straddled Elsa, and buried her face in her neck, before pulling the blanket back over them. "Mmm much better."

Elsa shuddered slightly at the skin contact. Normally she wasn't a cuddle type, but this time she was way too overwhelmed to do anything against it. So she just put her arms around Ariel contently, and closed her eyes. She felt so glad that she didn't screw up her job, she almost fell asleep right then and there under the weight of the redhead.

"Elsa, open the fucking door already!"

Ariel let out an annoyed sigh on top of her, before nuzzling the blonde's neck with her nose. "Is that Hans banging your door?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, deciding her partner can really get lost for today. The woman straddling her deserved much more attention at the moment. What can she say? The redhead was a stunning creature, and she'd lie if she said her naked body didn't distract her.

"I don't care" She said finally, while gently grabbing Ariel's chin to lift her head slightly.

They clashed their lips together, the redhead gasping in surprise. Taking advantage of it, Elsa poked her tongue in the other woman's mouth, dominating, as she usually did. Both of them were determined to forget about the man standing outside. The blonde lifted one hand to grab Ariel's left breast, her other hand tangling in red locks, while she deepened the kiss further. Ariel shifted her position, bringing one thigh between Elsa's legs, and pushed it firmly to her core. The blonde moaned when a jolt of pleasure rushed through her body, but she wasn't having it. She felt utterly out of control ever since last night, and she set her mind to get it back in her hands as soon as possible.

So she flipped them over, straddling the redhead instead who yelped in surprise, which quickly morphed into a moan of her own when Elsa attacked her neck. She kissed her way up from Ariel's corral bone to her ear, whispering between heavy breaths. "Think you can be louder than him?" Before the redhead could answer, Elsa sucked on her earlobe, erupting a throaty growl out of her. That answered the question, the blonde smirked wickedly.

She then kissed Ariel on the lips again, biting her gently, while she pressed her hand back onto her breast, taking her nipple between her fingers. The redhead arched her back slightly off the floor as an autopilot reaction to the blonde's touch.

BANG, they heard suddenly which caused their heads to fly up looking at the front door. Hans stood there, eyes sparkling furiously as he caught sight of the two women laying on the floor.

"Did you just break into my apartment?" Elsa narrowed her eyes, clearly irritated as she looked at her door hanging limp at the side.

"If you opened up instead of fucking, it wouldn't have happened." He growled back.

"It was getting good, Hans." Ariel dropped her head back on the floor with an exasperated sigh.

"Shut up!" He just about yelled, before turning over to Elsa. "There will be time for putting your face between her legs later. We have work to do now."

"How did you know that was my plan?" Elsa winked at Ariel, causing the redhead to whimper involuntary.

"You're no fun, Hans." Ariel muttered, pulling Elsa back on top of her dramatically. The blonde snickered despite herself, and planted a kiss on her neck, just to annoy Hans some more.

"I'm plenty of fun." He said, and the blonde could hear the smirk in his voice, which made her roll her eyes. "Get untangled and dress up. The boss wants all of us for today's mission."

"Ugh, what mission?" It was the last thing Elsa wanted to hear today.

"We're going to take down the Brotherhood."

"What?!" Both women shot up immediately. "And you just tell us now?!" Ariel accused.

"Really?" Hans rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked it was the two of you busy ignoring me."

"When?" Elsa asked. The Avalanche was trying to pinpoint where the other gang's base could be for a long time now. If they really found it, they had to act quick before they have the chance to move. Wiping out the Brotherhood was important, and Elsa cursed herself yet again for drinking so much last night. Being hungover in a gunfight never ended well for anyone.

"Debriefing at 4. Don't be late." With that he left, not even trying to close the door behind himself.

Elsa glanced at the clock, and almost growled again when she saw it was half past 3 already. "Just when did we get back here?" She didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was too late now.

"You really don't remember last night, do you?" Ariel looked at her concerned.

The blonde shrugged, deciding she can find out later. Right now, they had more pressing matters. For example, she had to stop the world from spinning, and her head from busting at any minute.

They both stood up, Elsa telling the redhead she can borrow clothes from her. While Ariel went to the bathroom to dress, muttering something about lack of variety, the blonde prepared two bottles of water and some aspirin for them both. She put on a light blue shirt, a black suit and pants, and drank her own bottle in a few gulps. She tried hard not to think back to last night, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Anna. She was just as out of it as Elsa, but she just couldn't force her mind to remember. She could only hope the younger redhead was all right. And that reminded her, if she was being sent out today again, who will watch over her?

Her train of thoughts stopped when Ariel came out of the bathroom, wearing a similar outfit like Elsa, but a dark green shirt.

"Ah, thank goodness." She breathed out while grabbing the bottle of water and the aspirin. She finished it off just as fast as Elsa did before, then looked at the blonde. "You should wear your hair like this more often." She pointed at the blond locks falling down freely over her shoulder, her trademark braid missing today.

Elsa gave her a half smile before grabbing her coat. "Come on."

* * *

Three hours later, Elsa, Ariel and Hans were right outside the Brotherhood's base. It was supposed to be anyway. A huge warehouse at the riverside, with tons of cargos around. They all had the same brand name on them, one that either of them heard about before. That could possibly be a sign of their cover, but it wasn't enough proof yet. They surveyed the area carefully hidden in the shadows between two containers. The group has spotted no movements at all for the last hour, and Elsa was getting frustrated fast, not wanting to be here the slightest. Every fiber of her body was screaming for rest, and she could only blame herself for it. It would be easy to say Gerda shouldn't have given her drinks last night, but it wasn't the bartender who poured the alcohol in her mouth against the blonde's will.

That would be a sight to see though, she mused. Elsa imagined the older woman forcing her on the knees, while forcefully keeping her mouth open and drowning her in Jack. Actually, the blonde bet Gerda would gladly do just this to several members of the Avalanche. She pictured the bartender on her vengeful frenzy against all the drunktards, with a menacing smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Hans asked irritated.

Elsa hasn't even noticed she was grinning despite herself.

"Nothing." She shrugged and controlled her face into a frown.

"I'd appreciate it if you could concentrate on the mission at hand. Don't feel like dying just because you were busy thinking about something else." At the end of the sentence he pointedly looked at Ariel.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Give her a break, Hans. Sometimes you sound like you want to piss around her."

"Oh yeah?" He hissed. "And what are you doing?"

Elsa's head kept throbbing, the painkiller's effects long gone, and she swore right in that moment, she will never go on a mission again with these two. The farer they stay away from each other the better.

It wasn't really her fault she enjoyed both of their company. When Elsa wanted sex she went to Hans, when she wanted sex and cuddles she went to Ariel. No questions asked, no attachments, they all used each other for pleasure, and for blowing off steam. Easy. Not like Hans and Ariel didn't sleep with other people, so Elsa didn't understand what the god damn deal was. They were always welcome to say no to her, she mentally scoffed.

"Elsa and I are just…" Ariel started, but she stopped when Elsa passed through the arguing gangsters.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" The blonde all but shouted, getting fed up with being talked about as if she wasn't even there.

The two redheads stared at her shocked, while she stormed over to a container with a brand marker on it. Elsa decided they might as well just get the job done instead of arguing about her sex life. So she pulled out her gun and aimed at the lock.

It flew open when the bullet hit the metal, and the blonde grabbed the rest to throw it on the floor.

"I guess we're ready." Ariel mumbled, before going after the annoyed woman. They held onto the cover of the container, and Elsa barked over her shoulder at Hans if he's going to help or not.

The three of them pushed the cover off, which hit the ground with a loud noise. "Careful!" Hans hissed again.

They looked around, if anyone noticed them, but they've seen no one for the few minutes. The group decided it's safe, and they looked into the container.

Inside, there were pistols, machine guns, grenades, but even some bazookas, clearly indicating they found what they were looking for. Bingo, Elsa thought.

"Holy shit! Are they preparing for a bloody war now?" Ariel exclaimed.

The redhead was right, if all these containers had the same pack inside, then the Brotherhood was definitely preparing for something huge. This kind of weaponry required a lot of money though, which to Elsa's knowledge only the Avalanche had. This was disturbing, and when the group glanced at each other, they silently agreed, the gang needs to be eliminated as soon as possible.

"Call the others." The blonde instructed. "We must hit them now."

Hans dialed, and after a few seconds he said it's on, and hang up. All three of them pulled out their guns, and made their way to the building's huge metal door. Ariel asked if they should actually wait for the others, but Elsa said they are going to just take a closer look at what they are up against. Considering the arsenal of weapons the Brotherhood herded together, they are in for a fight this time, and just the three of them charging in guns blazing would be suicide. Even if they were the best the Avalanche had to offer.

Elsa sighed, willing her headache to go away. This will be a long day.

* * *

What do you think what else happened the night before?

Thank you for reading, please review! ‹3


End file.
